Le Cri du Coeur
by Maldorana
Summary: Dans sa boutique, Ayamé hurle avec toute l'énergie du désespoir. Heureusement, Miné est là et va l'aider à laisser ses regrets de côté, au moins pendant un petit moment.


**A/N : Voici la traduction de la très jolie fanfiction de Samurai01, Voice of Regret. C'est ma première traduction donc soyez indulgents ^^ L'auteur et moi-même attendons vos réaction. Bonne lecture !**

**A/N 2 : Merci à Margot pour sa relecture !**

Ayamé était encore en train de crier. Il criait beaucoup ces temps-ci, songea Miné. Il ne lui criait jamais dessus, cependant, et habituellement il ne le faisait que lorsqu'il pensait qu'il était seul. Mais il était difficile de ne pas entendre les hurlements et les gémissements de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent. La boutique était petite, après tout. Miné finit l'ourlet sur lequel elle était en train de travailler et se leva lentement. Elle déambula à travers les boites qui remplissaient son espace de travail et s'approcha des cris.

Miné s'avança tout près de la pièce où Ayamé se trouvait et s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte, une main sur la bouche. C'était triste. A ce moment-là, elle se souvenait parfaitement de tout ce que les gens disaient à propos d'Ayamé. Elle se souvint des commentaires et des regards dégoutés de son frère, et de l'avis général disant qu'Ayamé était la personne la plus égoïste, exubérante, et pleine d'assurance qui n'ait jamais existé.

Miné secoua la tête. Si seulement ils pouvaient le voir maintenant.

Ayamé se tenait la tête dans les mains alors qu'il parcourrait la pièce. Un morceau de tissu déchiré était étendu sur le sol et le visage de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent était désespéré. Ses traits, habituellement si anguleux et animés, étaient complètement déformés, à tel point qu'on ne le reconnaissait presque plus. Assurément, seul ses plus proches amis l'avait vu dans cet état. Il arpentait vivement la pièce et tirait rageusement sur ses cheveux. Non, pas rageusement, non. Car Ayamé était tout sauf en colère à l'instant présent.

«Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Je voulais que ce soit parfait, je voulais que ça marche !» Ayamé ne put retenir un violent mouvement de désespoir alors qu'il sillonnait la pièce et s'arracha pratiquement une poignée de cheveux. «Ooh ! Ça ne va pas ! Ce n'est pas comme cela que s'est censé se passer ! Pas comme ça ! PAS COMME ÇA !». Ayamé frappa brusquement le sol de son pied pour ajouter du sens à ses mots, mais il n'interrompit même pas sa tirade.

«Je ne comprends pas ! Qu'est-ce que je fais de mal ? Suis-je si affreux ? Si ignoble ? Est-ce que je mérite vraiment qu'il me déteste à ce point ?» Demanda Ayamé, s'adressant au plafond alors qu'il marchait. Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux avec force et sentit des secousses dans ses mains, comme si elles s'étaient prisent dans un nœud. «Je ne voulais pas lui faire ça ! Je ne voulais pas ! Je l'aimais vraiment ! Je l'aime vraiment ! Je veux l'aider ! Je le veux, alors pourquoi ne le puis-je pas ! Je peux aider tous les autres, Gure-san, Tori-san ! Oh ! Pourquoi pas LUI ? Qu'ai-je fait de mal ? »

Ayamé se frotta les yeux de frustration et s'assit avec violence sur une boite. Il fit claquer ses poings sur la boite, et son corps entier semblait trembler. «Non, non, j'ai eu tout faux ! Je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne ! Je suis un idiot égoïste, têtu, stupide et sans cervelle qui ne peut même pas aider son propre frère ! Je suis un idiot inutile que tout le monde devrait détester.» La voix d'Ayamé commença à baisser. «Je me déteste...» Il laissa entrevoir un pauvre sourire et eut un rire amer. «C'est toujours à propos de moi, n'est-ce pas ?»

Miné s'avança et Ayamé la regarda avec des yeux rouges et un visage marqué. La jeune fille s'assit près de lui sans une invitation et entoura l'homme tremblant de ses bras. Ayamé répondit immédiatement et se réfugia dans son étreinte. Il dissimula son visage contre l'épaule de Miné, comme pour se cacher du monde extérieur. « Ssshhh... Ssshhh... » Soufflait-elle tendrement à son oreille, alors qu'elle caressait doucement ses cheveux d'argent en bataille. Elle ne se sentait pas gênée ou ne sentait pas que c'était un comportement inapproprié. Elle avait seulement l'impression de consoler un enfant au cœur brisé, et dès que les premières larmes commencèrent à mouiller son chemisier, elle sut que c'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait.


End file.
